Dari Cho Kyuhyun untuk Lee Sungmin
by KyuMin1307
Summary: Satu-satunya batas retoris di antara kita hanyalah kematian. Aku tidak mati—aku justru masih hidup di dalam jiwamu. Aku adalah kepingan mozaik jiwamu./A KyuMin fict. Oneshot. Warning inside. Comment? / Repost


Anyeong Chingu. Ini cerpen Repost lho :) 100% masih sama kayak yang asli. Gak ada yang saya rubah, karena ini memang bukan karya saya :) EnJoY read!

.

.

**Dari Cho Kyuhyun, Untuk Lee Sungmin **

**Summary:**

Satu-satunya batas retoris di antara kita hanyalah kematian. Aku tidak mati—aku justru masih hidup di dalam jiwamu. Aku adalah kepingan mozaik jiwamu./A KyuMin fict. Oneshot. Warning inside. Comment? ^^

**Dari Cho Kyuhyun, Untuk Lee Sungmin**

Holy Cow Project © 2011

**Warnings: **OOC tingkat dewa. Abal. Maybe contain typo(s). Brutal time skip.

Flame is acceptable.

Kyuhyun meremas kertas surat di depannya dengan emosi memuncak. Ia mengucek mata obskurit-nya yang beralih warna menjadi merah akibat terlalu lama menulis. Huruf _Hangeul _yang telah ia torehkan di kertas itu terlihat seperti cacing-cacing yang senewen ingin kawin baginya.

Ia menyobek satu lembar kertas polos lagi, lalu mulai menorehkan tinta-nya di kertas polos itu.

_Lee Sungmin, _hyung_ terbaik sedunia._

Kyuhyun mengambil seporsi nafas untuk paru-parunya yang hampir mengering—tercekat ketika menuliskan nama _namja aegyo _satu itu. Nama Lee Sungmin terus menerus menggema di balik tempurung tengkoraknya setelah tangannya tuntas menuliskannya.

Setelah ia sanggup menenangkan batinnya, jejemari lentiknya kembali mengambil pena tulisnya, dan kembali berjibaku.

_Halo, bagaimana kabarmu _hyung? _Apakah kau baik-baik saja disana? Aku harap kau selalu sehat dan bahagia. _

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Alisnya mengkerut, menghasilkan beberapa garis halus di pelipisnya yang tertutupi surai berwarna cokelat gelap. Sejenak, ia memainkan bolpoinnya sebelum kembali menuliskan beberapa bait kalimat lagi.

Hyung_... _dorm_ rasanya sangat sepi tanpamu. Kamar kita berdua juga tenggelam dalam keheningan sejak kepergianmu. Kami semua merindukan kehadiranmu ditengah-tengah para anggota _Super Junior. _Karena itu, cepatlah kembali, _hyung…

Dari _iPod _Kyuhyun, dapat ia dengar suaranya yang mendayu-dayu, menyanyikan lagu _Coagulation_—pengentalan. Tak pernah ia sangka, suara yang selalu ia banggakan menjadi sesuatu yang membuatnya begitu tersiksa.

_Refrain _lagu itu mengalir sendu. Suaranya, yang bercampur dengan suara Ryeowook dan Yesung terdengar begitu tersiksa. Dan itu jugalah yang kini dirasakan oleh nurani pemuda tampan ini. Tangannya beristirahat sejenak untuk mendengarkan suaranya sendiri.

_How can I, How can I do it_  
_?_

Perlahan, iris gelapnya melelehkan butir demi butir air mata. Nafasnya tercekat ketika setiap bait lagunya mengirisnya, mengentalkan penyesalan yang mengendap jauh di dasar jiwanya. Di dalam lokus otaknya, tersimpan nama itu. Dan ketika nada-nada itu menyusup ke nadi-nadinya, seluruh memori tentangnya tertumpahkan—dari yang paling akhir diingatnya sampai yang paling renik sekalipun.

"_Uhdduhke?_" bisiknya sayu seraya menghapus bekas aliran air mata yang membekas di pipinya yang halus. Namun apa daya—meskipun telah ia hapus air mata yang menggenangi bola matanya, tetap saja cairan bening itu keluar.

Hyung, _tahukah? Banyak orang yang merindukanmu. _Hyung-deul_mu, _dongsaeng-deul_mu, ELF sedunia, keluargamu dan tentu saja aku. Maka dari itu, aku mohon, cepatlah kembali dan tertawa bersama kami… _

Air matanya kini terjun bebas—membasahi kertas beserta tinta hitamnya, membuat tulisan Kyuhyun terlihat sedikit memudar. Tapi, pemuda itu tetap melanjutkan tulisannya. Tak peduli dengan air mata yang terus membanjiri matanya.

Hyung, _aku harap kamu membaca suratku ini. Aku harap, kau masih memiliki stok senyum ketika membaca surat konyolku ini. Karena hanya surat inilah yang bisa kuberikan untukmu. _

Hyung, _ingatkah kau ketika aku terserang demam tinggi? Saat itu, kau sedang siaran di _Sukira. _Namun demi aku, kau bertolak kembali demi merawatku? Aku tahu, pasti ELF sangat kecewa ketika mengetahui kau absen. _

_Dan ingatkah kau? Kau sering sekali membangunkanku dari tidur panjangku. Kau yang menenangkanku ketika aku melihat mimpi buruk. Kau yang mengingatkanku untuk tidur ketika aku telalu banyak bermain _Starcraft. _Kau pula yang menjagaku selama ini. _

_Terimakasih, _hyung. _Aku tidak pernah menyangka akan ada orang yang sesayang ini denganku selain keluargaku. _

…

"Kyu, makanan sudah siap!" dari luar kamarnya, dapat ia dengar suara Wookie—menawarkan makan malam. Dapat Kyuhyun bayangkan lezatnya makan malam hari ini. Ia tersenyum samar dan menggeleng pelan.

"Aku nanti dulu saja makannya. _Hyung-deul _dulu saja yang makan." Seru Kyuhyun lantang yang disusul lenguhan Wookie—mengeluh.

"Ah, Kyu~ Ayo makan bersama. Aku sudah sulit-sulit memasak." Wookie kini mengetuk pintu bercat putih tulang itu. Kyuhyun berjalan menuju pintu, membukanya setengah dan tersenyum pada Wookie yang menatapnya khawatir.

"Kyu, matamu—"

"Tinggal dulu saja aku, aku akan menyusul nanti." Kyuhyun memotong kalimat Ryeowook sembari tersenyum manis. Sang _eternal magnae _itu mendecak, lalu menepuk pelan lengan Kyuhyun.

"Oke—cepatlah bergabung dengan kami. Teuki-_hyung _mau mengatakan sesuatu pada kita soalnya." Ujarnya, lalu memunggungi Kyuhyun untuk kembali ke ruang makan. Sebelumnya, dapat Kyuhyun lihat senyum miris yang tersungging di wajah tampannya.

…

Lagu di _iPod _Kyuhyun telah berganti. Lagunya lebih ceria, namun rupanya ia sedang tak ingin mendengarkan lagu _up-beat. _Ia mem-_backward playlist_-nya, membuat kupingnya kembali mendengarkan lantunan piano dari lagu _Coagulation._

Ia menutup matanya, menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan sekuat tenaga berusaha menahan agar air matanya tidak tumpah.

Hyung, _apakah kau ingat bagaimana rasa kue stoberi buatan Wookie-_hyung? _Tidakkah kau merindukan rasanya? Aku masih bisa merasakan rasa manis yang berlebihan—yang sangat kau suka itu. Kenapa sih kau suka manis? _

Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyum samar, mengingat bagaimana konyolnya _hyung _kesayangannya itu. Ia ingat ketika tanpa sengaja Sungmin terjatuh dari sepeda dan tercebur ke selokan. Saat itu, _jumper pink _lembutkesayangannya berubah warna menjadi cokelat kotor dengan bau yang menyengat.

Semua yang ada di _dorm _SM Town menertawakan Sungmin yang terlihat seperti manusia lumpur. Kyuhyun juga tertawa, walau tak tega menatap wajah _aegyo-_nya yang memberengut kesal, Setelah itu, seharian Sungmin bersikap dingin padanya yang disusul permohonan maaf bertubi-tubi dari Kyuhyun.

Senyum masih saja setia terlihat ketika air mata bening itu kembali meleleh.

_Minnie-_hyung…

Kyuhyun menghapus air matanya lagi, lagi dan lagi. Setiap kali ia menuliskan nama Lee Sungmin, dapat ia rasakan air matanya membuncah kembali meskipun tak terhitung kali juga ia menghapusnya.

_Aku tahu, sebagai seorang _dongsaeng _aku sangat kurang ajar. Aku bukanlah _dongsaeng _yang baik, bukan rekan kerja yang baik dan bukan juga __**sahabat **__yang baik. Aku sadar betul bahwa aku anak yang nakal—tidak bisa menuruti kata-kata _hyung-deul _nya. _

_Aku minta maaf jika kau masih mendendam padaku… _

_Aku tahu aku tidak sempurna _hyung. _Aku harap, kau mau memaafkanku. Seperti apa yang selalu dikatakan Siwon_-hyung, _Tuhan saja selalu mau memaafkan hamba-Nya, masa kita yang manusia tidak mau saling memaafkan?_

…

Hatinya terasa begitu sakit ketika menyadari hal apa saja yang telah ia perbuat kepada Sungmin. Terlalu banyak maksiat yang ia lakukan padanya—dan Kyuhyun belum sempat meminta maaf pada Sungmin untuk itu.

"Kyu~ Ayolah, apa sih yang kau lakukan didalam sana?" itu suara Wookie, memanggil-manggil Kyuhyun dan memaksanya untuk makan. Kyuhyun tersentak. Ia baru ingat kalau ia belum makan malam. Ia menghapus air mata dari pipinya, dan membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Kyuhyun _imnida~_"

…

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul menatap langit lazuardi yang indah, membentang sepanjang horizon. Tirai angkasa sewarna _marshmallow _mengambang santai, terayun-ayun diombang ambing oleh angin musim semi yang hangat.

Pemuda itu mengenakan jas terbaiknya—merk _Armani_—dan juga kemeja kesayangannya. Di tangannya, tergenggam sebuket bunga berwarna _pink _lembut dan juga keranjang berisi _wine _dan boneka kelinci berwarna senada dengan bunga _pink. _Rambut perunggu kecokelatannya di burai lembut oleh hembusan angin—membuatnya terlihat sedikit _messy. _

Kyuhyun sekejab menutup kelopak matanya—menyembunyikan iris obskurita-nya dan menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. Saat bola matanya terlihat lagi, ia memantapkan langkahnya dan berjalan tegap.

Menuju tempat Sungmin berada. Ke tempat dimana Minnie-_hyung_ telah menunggunya setelah sekian lama.

Langkah kaki berbalut sepatu kets hitam itu berhenti ketika ia melihat orang itu—Lee Sungmin. Ia tersenyum lebar, seperti biasa. Mata gelapnya yang besar dan bundar menatap Kyuhyun hangat.

"Hei _hyung._ Aku kemari membawakan _wine, _bunga _pink _dan benda kesayangmu." Kyuhyun menyapa Sungmin, menyunggingkan senyumnya yang paling indah. Ia lalu meletakkan keranjang kayunya yang berisi _wine, _bunga dan juga suratnya untuk Sungmin. Pria yang berdiri di depannya juga ikut tersenyum dan merentangkan kedua tangannya, seolah ingin memeluk Kyuhyun.

"_Gomawo Kyu. Tapi, Kyu~ Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu…_" Sungmin tersenyum miris, memandang Kyuhyun yang kini tengah membuka tutup botol _wine _dengan pandangan setengah kecewa setengah senang.

"_Mian, hyung, _kami sangat sibuk sekali… Jadi begini deh." Jawab Kyuhyun, mengeluarkan dua buah gelas _wine _dan menuangkan cairan berwarna merah marun itu kedalamnya. Sungmin mengangguk pasrah mendengar alasan Kyuhyun, lalu ikut duduk bersila berhadapan dengan _dongsaeng_-nya itu.

"_Jadi… Kyu, bagaimana kabarmu? _Pneumathorax _masih mengganggumu tidak?_" Sungmin bertanya lembut. Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan dan menatap _hyung_-nya. Kedua mata obskurita itu bertemu.

"Tidak, _hyung. _Hanya saja, aku jadi sering flu karena jadwal kami yang padat sekali. Hari ini juga, seharusnya aku pemotretan untuk mini album KRY." Kyuhyun berdecak kesal sembari meletakkan gelas _wine _pertama di depan Sungmin.

"_Kyu… jangan terlalu kecapekan ya. Jaga kesehatanmu._" Sungmin berbisik khawatir, mengkerutkan alisnya dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membelai pipi Kyuhyun. Namun, belum sampai jejemari itu menyentuh kulit Kyuhyun, ia menariknya kembali.

"_Hyung, _aku sudah bosan mendengar nasihat itu darimu." Kyuhyun berujar pendek, lalu menyeruput _wine_-nya yang menguarkan aroma menggoda. Sungmin geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah _dongsaeng_-nya yang keras kepala itu.

Yang terjadi detik berikutnya adalah hening. Semburat angin berhembus, membelai lembut permukaan kulit kedua _namja _tampan itu. Suara desis angin diantara dedaunan yang bergoyang menjadi musik alami yang menemani keheningan yang menyelingi mereka.

Sungmin terus membisu. Matanya tak pernah melenceng sedikitpun dari sosok tampan yang duduk bersila di depannya—menyeruput _wine _dengan damai. Ia sungguh merindukannya. Semua yang ada dalam diri Kyuhyun belum berubah sama sekali. Rambut perunggu kecoklatannya, mata gelapnya yang selalu berkilat jahil dan juga postur tubuhnya yang tinggi tegap.

Senyum Kyuhyun juga masih sama menawannya seperti dulu—seperti yang diingatnya. Suaranya juga tidak berubah sama sekali. Intonasi bicaranya juga menyenangkan dan renyah—sama seperti yang diingatnya. Sekali lagi, ia mengulurkan tangannya—mencoba menyentuh kulit Kyuhyun yang putih dan mulus.

_Sedikit lagi… sedikit lagi… _

Syaraf Sungmin merasakan betapa hangatnya tubuh Kyuhyun—tidak seperti miliknya. Menyentuh se-inchi kulitnya, seperti menyentuh matahari. Satu sentuhan di tangan Kyuhyun membuat jiwa Sungmin bergetar hebat. Betapa ia _sangat… sangat… sangat _merindukannya.

"_Kyuhyun-ah?_" Sungmin menggetarkan pita suaranya, memanggil nama _namja _yang duduk di depannya. Seketika itu juga, Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dari _wine _merah marun yang berhasil menyita perhatiannya selama beberapa menit kecanggungan yang ia alami.

Namun Sungmin tak mengatakan apapun. Ia hanya tersenyum getir sambil memegang erat pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun yang hangat dan padat. Tidak seperti dirinya. Iris Kyuhyun menatap lekat-lekat pada _hyung-_nya itu—heran. Pasalnya, ia tidak merasakan sentuhan Sungmin di kulitnya. Yang ia rasakan hanyalah hembusan angin yang sedari tadi menggelitik rambutnya.

"_Teruslah hidup…_" bisik Sungmin sendu. Suaranya bergetar. Mimiknya seolah ingin menahan sesuatu. Belum sempat Kyuhyun menjawab perkataannya, di pipinya yang berpendar keperakan terlihat bulir demi bulir air mata.

_Namja _berambut cokelat itu tertegun. Minnie-_hyung_ menangis. Dan ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Memeluk pun tidak bisa. Apalagi menyeka air matanya yang semakin lama semakin deras mengalir. Sekuat tenaga, ia juga menahan keinginannya untuk tidak menangis. Jika ia menangis di depan Sungmin, maka ia telah melanggar janji dari Sungmin.

"Tentu saja, _hyung. _Aku akan tetap hidup. Aku tidak akan menyusul dirimu secepat itu—karena aku tahu kau akan mencekekku hidup-hidup jika aku berani melakukannya." Kyuhyun tersenyum miris, menatap Sungmin yang masih terus menangis.

"Bukankah keinginanmu sendiri agar aku hidup—melanjutkan jiwamu yang kau titipkan padaku? Bukankah kau sendiri yang meminta padaku agar aku terus tersenyum untukmu, karena kau tak bisa lagi tersenyum untukku, seperti janjimu padaku?" Dapat Kyuhyun rasakan matanya semakin memanas. Ia tahu, matanya berubah menjadi merah saat ini. Kata-katanya membuatnya tertusuk.

Betapa sesungguhnya ia ingin bisa menyentuh Sungmin tanpa halangan. Betapa sesungguhnya ia ingin menenangkan Sungmin dan berkata ia ada disampingnya. Betapa sesungguhnya ia ingin memeluk jiwa rapuh Sungmin yang sangat membutuhkannya…

Betapa inginnya, Cho Kyuhyun, menyusul Lee Sungmin.

"_Hyung… _betapa sesungguhnya aku ingin bisa melihat perwujudan dirimu yang asli—bukan refleksi seperti yang kubuat dalam kepalaku… Aku sangat merindukanmu, _hyung…_" Kini tak sanggup lagi pemuda itu menahan air matanya. Ia menangis lagi—setelah sekian kali ia menangis semenjak kepergian Sungmin tepat satu tahun yang lalu.

Sungmin yang bersila di depannya menggeleng pelan—masih menangis—dan beringsut mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun. Tangan transparannya yang berpendar seperti mutiara bergerak ke pipi _dongsaeng_-nya dan menghapus air mata yang mengalir dengan derasnya disana.

"_Aku bukan refleksimu. Aku ada dalam jiwamu. Aku adalah kau—aku tertinggal dalam batinmu._" Kyuhyun merasakan sensasi dingin di pipinya ketika jejemari Sungmin menyentuh pipinya. Dapat ia rasakan pula tangan dingin yang perlahan membelai pipinya. Ia benar-benar merasakan tekanan disana.

"_Saranghalkkoya…_" Sungmin berbisik pelan di telinga Kyuhyun. Suara Sungmin terus menggema dalam bilik jiwa Kyuhyun. Kalimat itu bagai kembang api yang meledak-ledak menyenangkan—namun dibalik itu, ia juga membisikkan ironi dan elegi yang begitu dalam.

"_Ne… Nado saranghae, hyung… Nado…_"

Sedetik kemudian, Kyuhyun merasakan bibirnya ditekan. Tekstur bibir ini—ia ingat betul tekstur bibir yang menindih bibirnya. Ini milik Sungmin-_hyung, _orang yang paling ia sayangi. Ciuman itu terasa hampa—hanya dingin yang mencekat yang bisa dirasakan Kyuhyun selama Sungmin meletakkan bibirnya diatas bibir Kyuhyun.

Tetapi—ciuman itu memiliki makna yang dalam. Baik Sungmin maupun Kyuhyun tak bisa mendeskripsikan perasaan apa yang bisa mewakili ciuman lembut itu.

"_Kyu… ingatlah. Satu-satunya batas retoris di antara kita hanyalah kematian. Aku tidak mati—aku justru masih hidup di dalam jiwamu. Aku adalah kepingan mozaik jiwamu. Ingatlah itu selalu..." _

Fin.

**0o0o0o**

Gimana chingu? Hehehe :D

Saya me-repost cerpen ini bukan dengan maksud apa-apa kok :) Cuma pengen bagi2 story aja ke JoYers yang lain, hehehe :D  
Jujur, cerpen ini yang membuat saya mengenal dunia fanfic KyuMin :) cerpen ini juga yang membuat saya jatuh cinta dengan pairing KyuMin *curhat* ini masih ada prequelnya kok :)

NO BASH, ne? gomawo :)

Ini link cerpen yang asli : /works/222650

Salam, JoYers :) saranghae :)


End file.
